


Decididos a amarse

by DestielHispano



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una guerra se había iniciado, una guerra celestial, una guerra que sólo los seres divinos y demoníacos podrían ver de cerca.<br/>Uno solo era el guerrero, Castiel. Dios Padre le había elegido de entre todos sus hijos, para defender su creación terrestre.<br/>Lucifer era el retador, quien amenazaba la tierra y a quienes la habitaban, entre ellos, Dean.<br/>Dean era el humano que había logrado conquistar el corazón del valiente guerrero, y era por él por quién Castiel lucharía, porque le amaba y no permitiría que nadie le diera fin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decididos a amarse

Una guerra se había iniciado, una guerra celestial, una guerra que sólo los seres divinos y demoniacos podrían ver de cerca.

Uno solo era el guerrero, Castiel. Dios Padre le había elegido de entre todos sus hijos, para defender su creación terrestre.

Lucifer era el retador, quien amenazaba la tierra y a quienes la habitaban, entre ellos, Dean.

Dean era el humano que había logrado conquistar el corazón del valiente guerrero, y era por él por quién Castiel lucharía, porque le amaba y no permitiría que nadie le diera fin.

Todos sus hermanos se mofaban de la elección de Dios, es decir, ¿quién apostaría a que Castiel ganaría? En el cielo o en las tinieblas, nadie.

\- Yo creo en ti –le sonrió el ojiverde, acariciando sus mejillas con una dulzura que tan sólo él era capaz de irradiar. Castiel tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le besó con ímpetu, con un fervor nacido en lo más profundo de su ser, de su corazón- Te extrañaré –masculló Dean, sonrojándose mientras pronunciaba esas palabras tan simples pero llevaderas.

\- Haré todo lo posible para que acabe lo más pronto –besó la frente de quien estaba a punto de sollozar- Todo saldrá bien Dean, has dicho que crees en mí –el otro sonrió débilmente.

\- Lo sé, pero es inevitable sentir angustia. Es decir, ¿qué sentirías si de la noche a la mañana  te digo que debo partir a una guerra? –Castiel tragó saliva, el mínimo pensamiento le hacía revolver las entrañas.

\- No lo soportaría.

\- Entonces entiéndeme.

El ángel del señor dio un gran suspiro acongojado y luego abrazó a Dean con fuerzas, como si fuera la última vez que lo haría.

\- Te amo –pronunció con un deje de dolor en su tono.

\- Yo a ti, Cas. Con todas mis fuerzas.

Pronto unieron sus labios, fundiéndose en el otro. Amándose con caricias que harían delirar a cualquiera.

Hicieron el amor  toda la noche y por la mañana, Dean despertó solo en su cama, con una nota sobre la almohada que había sido ocupada por el amor de su vida.

“Siempre estaré atado a ti, porque mi corazón está encadenado al tuyo. Siempre te he dicho que yo fui quien te tomó fuertemente y te sacó de la perdición, pero la mayoría de las veces he pensado en que tú has sido quien me sacó de la perdición, una perdición en la ceguera que no me dejaba  discernir de  lo que realmente era bueno, ¿Y qué es más bueno que un vínculo profundo, lleno del más puro amor que he conseguido conocer?

Te amo Dean Winchester y siempre lo haré, no importa cuántos estén decididos a separarnos, porque nuestra decisión es la que vale y nosotros hemos decidido amarnos, humano y ángel. Pase lo que pase, cueste lo que cueste.

Castiel.”

Dean lloró pensando en que aquella carta era una dolorosa despedida.

Castiel en las alturas, observaba el llanto de su humano favorito y sufría.

\- No entiendo por qué Dios te ha elegido a ti –el tono duro de Gabriel y su mandíbula tensa, daban a conocer lo furioso que estaba.

\- Dios es Dios, Él decide y Él tendrá sus razones para elegirme.

\- Morirás –sentenció algo dolido.

\- Dare lo mejor de mí.

\- Ni siquiera tienes un arma que te proteja, tu espada de ángel es inútil frente a un rival como Lucifer.

\- Es el arma que se me ha otorgado –dijo con simpleza.

\- Ten –Gabriel le extendió el arma que por siglos había usado- Una espada de arcángel te será más útil, con ésta lo vencerás.

\- No Gabriel, te exiliarán por ayudarme.

\- ¿Qué más da? Estoy harto de los idiotas de este lugar, estoy pensando en dejarme caer entre los humanos, seguro es mucho más divertido que habitar entre idiotas serios y aburridos –ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

\- Gracias hermano –se separaron- Ve con los Winchester cuando estés en La Tierra, diles que vas de mi parte. Te recibirán bien, Sam es un buen chico y Dean…

\- El idiota que le roba los pensamientos a mi hermanito –Castiel se sonrojó levemente, mientras trataba  de mantener un semblante serio.

\- Ve, antes de que alguien venga por ti –Gabriel rió y se marchó, dejándole al guerrero un arma más poderosa, un arma que le daba una oportunidad de vivir y salvar el mundo, un arma que le daba la esperanza de volver a los brazos de Dean.

**

Los desastres sobre la faz de La Tierra habían comenzado, mucha gente moría y eran muchas más las que caían con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- ¿Estás listo? –preguntó Miguel, quien estaba furioso con Castiel, porque él había sido el elegido y no el arcángel que se creía la mano derecha de Dios.

\- Lo estoy –presionó el mango de la espada con fuerza, ansiando clavarla en el frío corazón de Lucifer.

\- Pues ve y muere pronto –tensó su mandíbula- Para que nuestro Padre se dé cuenta del error que ha cometido –Castiel no hizo caso a sus palabras y simplemente partió a la batalla.

Ahí frente a él estaba Lucifer, Satanás o como mundanamente se le llamaba “El Diablo”, en persona.

\- Cassie –sonrió éste- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- He venido a vencerte –Lucifer rió escandalosamente, burlándose del ojiazul de gabardina.

\- Lo había oído –secó una lágrima ficticia- Pero no podía creerlo, ¿Dios te eligió? –el ángel asintió- Sí que está tomando decisiones erróneas.

\- Calla –tensó su mandíbula- Y pelea.

\- Oh, con que eso quieres –tronó los huesos de su cuello, acomodándolos- Cuándo quieras, hermanito.

Sin esperar un segundo más, Castiel se abalanzó sobre Lucifer. Ambos luchaban con frenesí, con ansias de vencer de una vez por todas.

Satán estaba venciendo, el rostro de Castiel estaba  recubierto de sangre, al igual que su gabardina. Ambos estaban agotados por la ardua batalla.

\- Date por vencido, Castiel.

\- Nunca –pronunció firme, limpiando sus labios con su manga.

La pelea se prolongó aún más y Lucifer comenzó a temer, Castiel había conseguido rozar su espada con su brazo izquierdo y le había dolido horrores.

Esa no es una espada de ángel, pensó.

Y en su distracción estuvo el error, porque fue en ese momento cuando el ángel del señor tomó su cuello con fuerzas y con su mano libre clavó la espada hasta lo más profundo. Lucifer sonrió, ¿cómo era posible?

\- Este es tu fin –pronunció el ojiazul.

Lucifer vio fijamente los ojos de Castiel y pudo conocer lo que en su interior ocultaba, un amor incondicional.

\- Es mi fin, sí –rió débilmente, escupiendo algo de sangre- Pero no me iré solo.

Con sus últimas fuerzas se alejó de Castiel, con un agujero entre las costillas, por donde había pasado el arma que marcaba su fin y trajo con él al mayor de los Winchester.

\- Este será tu fin también –dicho aquello tomó el brazo de Dean, quien gritó por el ardor que comenzaba a propagarse por esa zona- Nunca más podrás acercarte a tu humano, porque ya no lo será.

Liberó el brazo de Dean, dejando ver la marca que le había puesto para alejarle del ángel.

\- Ahora me pertenece –sus dientes apretados, por el dolor de la herida y por la ira que le carcomía al ser vencido.

Lucifer al fin se dejó caer, marcando sus grandes y monstruosas alas en  el suelo, porque al fin y al cabo, él era un arcángel.

\- ¡Cas! –le llamó Dean, quien aún se quejaba de dolor.

\- Dean –su voz grave fue prácticamente un susurro.

Se acercó a su humano favorito y sonrió, creyendo que lo dicho por Lucifer era  pura palabrería.

Dean le mostró la marca a Castiel y este se dio cuenta de todo. Su rostro palideció.

\- La marca de Caín –masculló.

\- ¿Qué? –no pasó un segundo más y la marca comenzó a apoderarse del Winchester, oscureciendo sus ojos, transformándole en el demonio que siempre temió ser.

Castiel se alejó un par de metros, pasmado.

\- No –la tierra se abrió y de ahí salió el que ahora se auto-proclamaría el rey del infierno- Crowley –el mencionado le sonrió al ángel y tras ver que Dean Winchester, uno de los mejores cazadores del mundo ahora iba en su bando, le entregó un arma y se marchó con él.

Castiel volvió a las alturas, alejando a sus hermanos que querían felicitarle. Comenzando a llorar en silencio.

\- Lo siento –escuchó decir a Balthazar- Sé que le amabas.

No habló, sus fuerzas y ánimos estaban por los suelos.

\- Pero no debes darte por vencido, le quitarás esa marca y podrás volver con él –Castiel alzó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Es eso posible?

\- En realidad no lo sé, pero, yo te ayudaré a encontrar las respuestas.

Ahora Castiel tenía una nueva misión, una nueva guerra. Debía encontrar la manera de deshacerse de la marca de Caín, de volver a sentir los cálidos labios de Dean sobre los suyos, de traer de vuelta al Winchester por el que estaba profundamente enamorado.

Porque ellos habían decidido amarse, y nadie lo impedirá.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es participante en el concurso Destiel Fest si deseas que gane vota en http://on.fb.me/1NJRDlM


End file.
